My Friend From the Other Side
by ForeverJinx
Summary: Hello my dear friend, do you remember me? I've written you a letter my love. Please, you have to read it. You have to know. Something that I never told you, that I never said. I need to say "I'm sorry"
1. hello and good bye

Beta Mew: Goddamnit Jinx, you made me sad again. Now it's late and I have a headache and gahhhhh.  
>Anyway, here's your story all neat and shiny.<br>Jinx: thank ya Spanky Mew: *evil look* Jinx: :P ON WITH THE SHOW!

Okay people this is you start to hate me but I really put some heart into it sooooo please don t hate me This has been done of awhile but i haven t had the time to put it no fanfic I go to school, I go to work, I maybe get to sleep that is my life -_-

and yes there is maaaaaaaannnyy mis-type error things

* * *

><p>My Friend from the Other Side<p>

I remember you my friend, from long before things came to be this way. The day I sat on my front step, I was reading. I don t even know the book it was so long ago. Three months, it s hard to think it was only a short time that I knew you. Your cat ran right out the door and into the street. I grabbed the fat thing before it could be hurt by a passing car.

You thanked me and laughed. I couldn t not laugh at you love, you were in your underwear. You tried to plead your case a hundred times but every time you began I couldn t fight the giggles.

I asked once a week after the cat ran out. Why do you keep bringing it up when I m just going to laugh at you every time?

You looked at me with your sky blue eyes that could see right through me, moving golden locks out of your face. That was when you said something I would never have thought you would say.

Maybe I just love your laugh, ever think of that?

You smiled and I blushed like a madman. No one had ever said that to me before.

That was the beginning, after that you would come over so often but I never would let you inside. So we would go to your house, sit on your couch, watch the telly, and never watch the movie that was playing. We were always so wrapped up in our own little world, just you and me.

It wasn t that much later that you saw the marks that littered my skin. I m sorry for lying my dear. I told you I was roughhousing with my brothers. I told you it was just fun, and that I did my own damage as well, but that only went so far. You knew all of my brothers had moved out, and you knew they had not visited me nor I visit them in a long time. I think you knew all along but you were too sweet to mention it. You wanted me to tell you, to open up and tell you everything. I wanted to my love, my Alfred. However fate was too mean to us. I love you Alfred, I always will. I m so sorry this happened.

The day you told me you love me, the day we first kissed, I swear I cried. I was so happy that day; I hope you were happy too. I love you, Those words fell out of your mouth so fast I almost thought you had just coughed up a lung. I saw your face; never did I think a man s face could turn that many shades of red. I laughed at you, what can I say? You looked so cute. You turned to run but I caught you. I kissed you, and now with matching blushes, and I said I loved you too.

We were so happy; I don t know why it had to end.

We would look out our bedroom windows to each other in the morning and night. You even once set a paper plane through the window, after around twenty-one fails, you got it to me. I could see your whole room from that window you said you could see mine too. I thought it a bit creepy, you just said it was the best view you could ever ask for. You make me laugh too much, my love... Though how much I wish you couldn t see into my window and see what happened that night.

Love, please don t hate me. I m sorry you had to see that, I m sorry. That night it all ended.

You sent a plane through my window, I went to the window and you were there smiling. You got it for the first time. I laughed, we were so simple. Just as fast as the smile came to my face it left. My father came into the room. I saw your face. You looked more scared than I did. I m sorry you saw that. I m sorry you saw my father rape me that night. I m sorry you saw him beat me almost to death. I m sorry you thought I was dead by then. I know you called the police, and that s okay. You know now that I was not dead yet. You came to the hospital right after, but all you were told is that there was nothing they could do for me. You cried so much, I wanted so badly to hug and to kiss you, to be able to tell you that everything was fine. But I couldn t, sorry. That night was the night I died.

I love you Alfred and will always remember the day you chased your cat in your underwear, your face when you said that you loved me, and the first paper you flew through my window. I will love you always Alfred F Jones.

Forever yours, Arthur Kirkland

The paper crumbled. A tall blond man stood still as stone holding the paper to his chest. Tears dripped from his eyes as he pulled his glasses off, wiping the tears from his blue eyes. He sat down on the newly turned dirt in his clothes that were black as night. As blond hair was blown in the wind the man looked up to the stone angel, blinked away the dears and looked to the sky. Under the angel s feet the stone read the name that the man had been crying for hours.  
>Arthur 1993-2011<p>

* * *

><p>Arthur: you killed me<br>Alfred: you killed him  
>FanFiction-ers: YOU KILLED HIM!<br>Jinx: yip Jinx: *avoids brunt items being thrown*

Much love to you all cookies to reviews Next fic fairies or stripper you pick I write, *shot*

Jinx zombie: *looks at blood* you killed me  
>The world: yup Jinx zombie: :(<p> 


	2. a note that will save

~HELLO ALL THIS IS JINX HERE

Now I really just meant for this to be a one-shot…. But, with so many of you following, reviews, and wow… just okay… I … stuff and thing and yes….

Well it's going to be a bit but this story will somehow keep going in some way shape or form. Sooooooo thank you all VERY much for reading I now love you and will have something up soon. Okay bye bye wish me luck.

Forever yours foreverjinx


End file.
